Toiles d'araignées et corbeaux
by Eden P. Blackcat
Summary: Au final, qu'elle avait été l'utilité de cette phrase ? Houhe o taraluna, ron de rotarel, houhe o taraluna, ron de rotarel ! J'aurais pu la crier, encore plus fort, hurler s'il le fallait, cela n'aurait servit à rien ! Il n'écoutait pas.


**Titre :** Toiles d'araignées et corbeaux.

**Auteur :** Eden P. Blackcat de pseudo, moi, en gros.

**Dislcaimer :** Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji, ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Dommage!

**Note :** Spoil sur l'épisode huit de la saison deux. Pensées qu'aurait pu avoir Alois... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écris à la premiere personne. Comment & review, thanks!

* * *

_Houhe o taraluna, ron de rotarel._

Au final, qu'elle avait été l'utilité de cette phrase ? Houhe _o taraluna, ron de rotarel, houhe o taraluna, ron de rotarel_ _!_ J'aurais pu la crier, encore plus fort, hurler s'il le fallait, cela n'aurait servit à rien ! Il n'écoutait pas.

Etait-ce ainsi que ma vie devait se dérouler ? Une existence dictée par une trainée de sang et de mort. De solitude et de souffrance. Souillé jusqu'à l'os, surement, la moelle. Aimer des êtres, et se sentir aimé. Penser que cela durerais une vie, alors que tout est simplement éphémère. Que sommes-nous censés penser, si nous assistons à la mort de nos géniteurs ? Moi, je ne me souviens même plus de mes pensées. Ils ne sont plus là, c'est le premier abandon, la première solitude. On peut survivre, j'en suis la preuve ! Etais-ce suffisant ? Être un sale môme à qui on lance des pierres dans la rue, que l'ont insulte… Alors, c'était cela, la suite d'une vie ? Mais je n'aurais même pas voulu me plaindre. Tout ce qui était invivable seul ne l'est plus, à deux…

Luka. Je ne serais plus jamais seul. C'est ce que je m'étais dis. Il était là ! Il voulait rester avec moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait arriver ? Il ne partira pas. C'était… Comme si, brusquement les ténèbres de mon monde s'étaient fendues. A deux… Démembrer la solitude ! Luka était tout… Sans lui je n'étais rien. Il n'aurait pas du me quitter, je n'aurais pas du être seul ! Pourquoi est ce que tout cela est arrivé ? Mon souhait été réalisé… Ils étaient morts, nous étions en vie ! Heureux ! J'aurais voulu que tout le monde sache combien nous l'étions ! Et il est mort. Pourquoi ? Je me souviens, le frisson quand il a disparu. Puis, je ne voulais pas croire, il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Non ! Non ! Mais le corps que j'avais dans les bras était froid, sans vie. Pas de respiration. Pas de vie. Plus rien ! Solitude ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ? La question revient sans cesse dans mon crâne ! Je deviens dingue. Est-ce que l'être humain peut pouvoir prétendre savoir vivre dans avoir personne avec lui ? La solitude n'est-elle pas censée nous entrainer au fond de l'abysse ? Cela devait être cela, ma destiné, quel beau chemin tout tracé, doit vers la mort, et qu'il était dépeuplé.

Rester seul.

J'aurais voulu croire en quelque chose de meilleur, j'aurais que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, mais à ce moment là, il était difficile d'y penser, les pensées trop obstruées par le désespoir. Il y avait un instant où l'on se laisse simplement vivre. Ou mourir. Selon le point de vue.

Aurais-je du me sentir accompagné, au fond de la cage avec les autres esclaves ? Etait-ce ce sentir entouré ? J'aurais pu croire que vivre en compagnie de cadavres m'aurait plus attiré. Je ne m'étais pas senti, même pas l'ombre d'une seule fois, comme connecté à ce monde, ni le leur, ni celui en général. Je ne me pensais pas comme y appartenant. Il était bien difficile, dans de telles conditions, de pouvoir se proclamer humain, puis ce que nous n'étions ni considérés, ni traités comme tels. Nous ne pouvions plus conserver une dignité respectable. Je pourrais plutôt affirmer que nous n'en avions plus. Nous n'étions plus rien. Et moi, je continuais à l'être. J'étais sur une pente glissante et j'avais déjà les pieds dans la chute.

La rumeur. La toile d'araignée. Les fées. Le souhait. Pourquoi me serais-je abstenu ? Et qui aurait pu me reprocher d'essayer ? Je n'avais même pas de souhait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'y étais rendu. Je devais trouver un vœu, et il m'aiderait. Lui. Le démon. Si j'en trouvais un… Est-ce qu'il serait à moi ? Pourrait-il combler ma solitude ? Sauver mon âme… Y'avait-il une chance pour que je ne me retrouve pas seul ? Mais je n'avais pas de souhait, je n'avais pas… Une coquille vide. Pas d'envies. Que pouvais-je désirer ? Tout me semblait égal. Le vieux porc, les autres enfants. Egal. Mais je devais trouver quelque chose. Une raison. Une seule. Cela était donc une raison de vivre ?

Quelques temps plus tard, je n'étais plus Jim Machen. J'étais Alois Trancy, et mon père venait de décéder. Pleurer, quel beau jeu de scène j'avais fais là ! Cet homme avait bien fait de mourir. J'étais Alois Trancy et je ne serais plus jamais seul. Il devait me suivre à la trace, être toujours là, comme une ombre l'aurait fait. Claude… ce démon ne devait vouloir que moi. Il voulait me dévorer. J'en étais ravi. Son avidité me rendait heureux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, son apparence était froide, sérieuse, sans une once de sentiments. Et moi, je souhaitais voir son désir brûlant, je voulais ressentir mon importance. Je cherchais à attirer son attention. De n'importe quelle manière. Mais il n'en avait cure. Toujours cet air indifférent. Toujours. Je ne pouvais rien y changer. Je voulais le faire rire, le faire sourire, le faire réagir ! Entrapercevoir enfin une réaction sur son visage. Il avait beau affirmer, répéter qu'il voulait me dévoré avidement, je ne pouvais le croire. Quelque chose en moi restait persuadée qu'il ne me voulait plus.

Et j'aurais ma revanche. Sebastian Michaelis. J'allais lui arracher Ciel Phantomhive. Qu'il souffre autant que moi. Cette souffrance… Celle qui est plus dure que la mort. J'allais lui ôter tout ce qu'il avait de précieux. Comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Je le voulais, terriblement. Mais c'est ici que continua véritablement la chute aux Enfers.

Claude désirait une autre âme que la mienne. Je l'avais senti. Et j'avais vu, dans ses yeux, la lueur s'éteindre. J'aurais tant aimé revoir ces yeux avides, ce regarde qui n'était qu'à moi. Je l'attendais chaque jour, mais il ne revenait pas. Je pouvais tout faire, mais les deux yeux verts restaient ternes. Indifférents. Je compris vide que la lueur dans les yeux de Claude était revenue. Mais pas pour moi. Mon majordome n'était plus désireux, et moi, je restais dans l'espoir qu'il me revienne un jour.

J'aurais pu accomplir ma vengeance, je l'avais vue défiler devant mes yeux. L'épée, le combat, Ciel Phantomhive. Seuls. Un combat, à la vie, à la mort, le vainqueur tue et le perdant meurt. C'est ceux dont nous rêvions tous les deux. Je le tenais, il aurait du mourir. Il était à ma merci. Mais non. J'avais senti la lame, transpercer mon corps. La chaleur de mon sang qui s'écoulait le long de mes doigts tandis que je tentais de contenir la plaie. La douleur. Ma tête qui tournait. Claude.. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Je suppliais. Je voulais vivre ! Ce n'était pas de ses mains que je devais mourir ! Claude avait le droit de mort ou de vie sur moi. Pas lui. Mais ce jour là, j'ai compris. Celui pour qu'il ses yeux s'étaient rallumés d'une flamme ardente. Ciel. Je n'étais plus rien. Que du vide, que du seul. On m'avait tout prit. Encore…

Je devais partir. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Je voulais mourir. J'étais cela : ce vide que personne ne voulait et ma seule possession était ce destin de solitude. Jim ou Alois, cela ne changeait rien. Le titre, le manoir et la propriété n'avait rien apporté. Et j'avais cru pouvoir m'enfuir, j'avais cru pouvoir mourir. Erreur. Même si quelque par au fond de mon être, restait l'espoir insolite d'être sauvé par sa main. Le loup, le sang, et je relevais les yeux. Pourquoi ? Il était venu. J'avais cru, une nouvelle fois. Il était venu pour moi, me sauver ! Je ne pouvais plus ! Tout contenir… Les mots, coincés d'habitudes dans la gorge, sortirent dans un flot intarissable.

Et maintenant, je sais, Claude, tu les as reniés, ces mots là. Moi, je les pense. Tu étais mon Altesse. Je n'avais rien d'autre.

C'était toi seul, et moi j'avais fais erreur en pensant que tu puisses me désirer.

J'avais tout essayé pour pouvoir revoir rien qu'une fois la lueur dans tes yeux, celle des premiers jours.

Quand tu me voulais.

Tu ne me veux plus.

C'est vrai, je préfère alors la mort que de continuer.


End file.
